driverfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fireboyd78
I was googling around for a wiki of Driver and I was suprised not to find one, until I found this. I'll try to stick around and help out as well :) Zairoq 22:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Zairoq Wikia Gaming's Racing Portal Hello CarLuver69. As you're the only active Administrator here, I'm letting you know that I've added the Driver Wiki to Wikia Gaming's Racing Portal. Best of luck. Revitalizer 02:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Merger Hello again CarLuver69! I'm currently working with Encyclopedia Gamia on something called the Unification Project. I'm glad to see that you've reached out to the DRIV3R Wiki about merging. I don't know if you're aware or not, but there are a few other Driver Wikis, all of which are perfect candidates for merger. Are you interested in reaching out to those Wikis as well? :Additionally, have you considered making an Interlanguage link request to link the Driver Wiki to the Spanish language Driver Enciclopedia? -Revitalizer (talk) 23:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Revitalizer! I haven't heard anything from the folks over on the DRIV3R Wiki, although they were apparently up for it, I haven't seen or heard of anything from them. As for merging with other Driver wiki's, that sounds like a great idea, however I don't have the capability to dedicate very much time into the Driver Wiki at this moment because I have other projects that need to be taken care of first. Once I have some set-aside project time for Driver Wiki, I plan on adding more stuff here. I almost feel embarrassed at how unfinished Driver Wiki is, haha. :::As for an interlanguage link request, I'll definitely consider it once Driver Wiki is a little bit more polished up than it is at the moment. Right now it's just an information dump until I (or anyone who decides to help out) can go through and organize the content and make it all nice and professional. Thanks for reaching out, I really appreciate it. Great work so far with what you're doing here on Wikia! CarLuver69 (talk) 19:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks for getting back to me! I think you're bringing the Driver Wiki along quite nicely as well. Even if you don't have loads and loads of content yet, the Wiki has a fantastic foundation and design. Regarding the DRIV3R Wiki merger, I've left a message for the only other recently logged-in Admin there. If there's no response within a week and not much activity on the Wiki, that would be a fine time to start exporting/importing and talking to staff about a merger. (In fact, staff probably would've okayed such a move within a week or so of your first response from an Admin there, but it's better to make sure everyone is on board.) If you do start the process (and if you're a bit of a perfectionist :p ), I do have a crude guide to the "ideal" merger available here. Anyways, I look forward to seeing how you develop the Wiki. Best of luck! -Revitalizer (talk) 03:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::CarLuver69, hello, I'm glad to see you're still around! I hope you've had a good year on Wiki and off. :) I know you were time-strapped last time we talked so I understand if it's still not a possibility, but do you have any plans to start merging soon? Thanks! -Revitalizer (talk) 20:14, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I've made attempts to initiate the merger but I keep falling out of touch with the admins. One minute they say they want to do it, the next they disappear. I can't do all of it myself and I was not given Administrator rights on the wiki we wanted to merge with. I can't do much without cooperation from the other admins! ::::::Best regards and happy holidays! CarLuver69 (talk) 19:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Introductions As I can see this wiki is a little poor. I really like Driver games, so I'll try to make this wiki more practical and easy to use. :) Vulfas58 (talk) 13:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Good to hear there's other Driver fans out there who've found this wiki! It's pretty difficult managing this wiki by myself and trying to have some fresh content, so I really appreciate your help. CarLuver69 (talk) 06:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for making promoting me to admin, Carluver! :D Badnick24 (talk) 15:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! You're a worthy administrator and a great help to this Wiki. Good luck! CarLuver69 (talk) 15:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Working on Driver Series template Hi there, I'm a big fan of the Driver franchise, and I'm glad to see this wiki :D. Apparently, there is a lot of work to do, but I think that we should develop the Template:Driver series very well in order to gather together every piece of information related to the driver franchise, and to make them reachable easily. What do you think about using only "one" template for being able to reach everything on this Wikia? (I think that it can also give an insight about what kind of article a user can modify). We'll be able to use "Hide/show" feature in order to avoid any confusion. I've also noticed some articles which duplicate others articles, like Las Vegas, Las Vegas in Driver 2 and Las Vegas in Driver: Vegas for example. I think only one page should exist for every city available in the game, since we might not have enough information in order to separate articles like this. What do you think about it? :) See you next time! --Golden Specter 08:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Specter! Good to hear you're a big fan just like me! I'm all for making a template, whatever you think would be a good idea, let's do it! I've been really busy and have a lot of other projects so that's why I haven't gotten around to cleaning up the wiki. I was a little too organized with the cities, I think one is better, haha. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help, but otherwise, the template is a great idea. CarLuver69 (talk) 03:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Glad to hear that you're okay with it, I'll try to work on it and to clean up some things on this wiki, if I will have enough time ^_^ The new cities structure fit better because there isn't much informations we can add, unfortunately (otherwise your organisation was great). I have the Driver 2 strategy guide, so I'll be able to add extra info ^_^ I'll let you know if I will need to ask/ suggest something, thanks :) See you next time! Golden Specter 06:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Police Hello, founder!I would like to start making a nice article related about Police in every driver serie..Their behavior,cars,reaction,how they look and such.As well as what weapons they carry. Hows that idea?Should I start remake the Police article?Waiting for your response! Thekillergreece. Russian Wiki Good time. Could you make a homepage link on our wiki? Mix Gerder (talk) 13:39, October 22, 2013 (UTC) thanks for introducing me, i have had some experience on the gta wiki, however things i do not know yet are: >create link to other peices of imformation eg vehicles missions and characters >create boxes and grids >upload images >create sub titles, headings or sub headings im sure i will find out them though, thanks again! Rename page Could you rename the Arbarth page to Abarth (without the first 'R') Spelling Mistake ThanksMonkeypolice188 (talk) 11:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was looking around the wiki and I was wondering if there is staff system? I thought Wiuld ask you because your a Admin. TGTDG (talk) 10:45, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, CarLuver69! A user recently nominated Driver for inclusion in our gaming footers. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 22:20, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi Raylan! Yes, I'd absolutely be interested! CarLuver69 (talk) 02:17, June 29, 2016 (UTC) hello whenever I can help in the issues I played Driv3r many times on ps2 and I will then hope to be able to improve the community even more. Hello wiki administrator I recently created a few pages of driv3r vehicles if I could improve or add new information plus I added photos to all nice vehicles.